


behind the scenes (let the curtains fall)

by strifelines



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dry Orgasms, Felching, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Rimming, i'm sorry mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifelines/pseuds/strifelines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The door may be locked, but anyone could glance into the room and see Hyunwoo working Hyungwon's hoodie off of him. Anyone could see the topography of Hoseok's back as he tugs his own off before joining them on the floor, pressed up against the wall in semi-shadow, a single light helping his hands find their places in the handhold grooves of Hyungwon's ribcage, the empty pools of Hyunwoo's collarbones.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alternatively, a look into what happened after they filmed their choreography.</p>
            </blockquote>





	behind the scenes (let the curtains fall)

**Author's Note:**

> enabled purely by i.
> 
> figures that the one thing to drag me out of terrible, terrible writer's block would be mx filth. i'm sorry for the prolonged absence! i'm back with more porn. one day i'll write cute stuff, but today is not that day. 
> 
>  
> 
> **cws: This fic contains graphic smut, including double penetration (in one hole), anal sex, multiple orgasms, fingerfucking, rimming, cum-eating/felching, mild dirty talk, etc. If any of these make you uncomfortable, please don't read this.**

"You should fuck me," Hyungwon says out loud, back bowing into a deep arch so his ass presses into Hyunwoo's hands. "You should fuck me so hyung can watch — or I could ride you —"

Hoseok inhales, the sound sharp even despite the loud music still playing from the speakers. "That," he says, sounding so completely wrecked that it makes blood redden Hyunwoo's cheeks. Hyungwon can't quite keep himself from placing his fingertips against the curve of his cheekbone to play to the illusion of feeling out the heat; it's not even noticeable, but this veneer of intimacy sets deep in his bones all the same. He watches Hyunwoo's face pinch in unbridled lust, prominent even as the lights tick off, one by one, until only one is left on, bathing the room in a soft, warm glow.

Hyunwoo's eyes are so wide. Glassy. Dark in lust, the way they've been ever since Hyungwon climbed into his lap twenty minutes ago after their final run-through of the choreography, scant seconds after Hoseok clicked the camera off. He's backed up against the wall, eyebrows furrowed and measuring, but hands incredibly careful as they stroke up and down Hyungwon's back and slide up under his hoodie to touch his skin. His lips are swollen and red, and Hyungwon doesn't need to look into the mirrors behind them to see that his own are just as bad. They're both hard; he can feel Hyunwoo through his gray sweatpants, the hard edge he craves right up against the cleft of his ass.

This isn't the first time they've done this: Hyunwoo and Hyungwon and Hoseok. Three months ago, Hyungwon had walked into the other two making out; a week after, Hoseok had asked to kiss him with heavy, serious tones, and Hyunwoo had stepped up as well, watching them before taking his own fill. Their arrangement is casual: friends with benefits, the first arrangement like this that Hyungwon has indulged in (and the first with three people, but that's another matter; they've learned each other anyway, even with limited timeframes and the looming threat of one of the others finding out and potentially ruining everything. It's just... relief. Stress relief. It's _comfortable_.)

So no, it didn't really take any second thoughts for him to push Hyunwoo down (the only reason he can _do_ it is because Hyunwoo is letting him, and this imbalance in power burns through his blood) and grind back onto him. They've been promising a reward for the choreography for a while; this is what they do: appreciate each other when the company cannot. "I don't think I'd like the company appreciating me like this anyway," Hoseok has reasoned when he'd first brought it up. Hyungwon had rolled his eyes, but Hyunwoo had taken his mouth right off his dick just to nip his thigh.

They don't neglect each other. They just don't. Hyungwon is putting on a show, turning his head just right when he kisses Hyunwoo full on the mouth so Hoseok can see them together. Hyunwoo is always so gentle with him — he's much, much harsher with Hoseok, usually, but that's only comparative. The others like to call him scary, sometimes; there's no denying that he is when he's truly angry, but there's nothing that suggests that when it's just them. It rankles Hyungwon, sometimes, that Hyunwoo thinks that Hoseok can take more than Hyungwon can in terms of roughness. He thinks he should do something about riling him up enough to break his control; he's never been a masochist, but just once, to see what it's like to be bent over and rammed into just because Hyunwoo just can't control himself. It might be fun.

"Should I ride him, hyung?" Hyungwon repeats, looking over his shoulder so he can slide his gaze over to Hoseok; he's still standing by the lights, leaning heavily against the wall, hips jutting out like an invitation; he's casual, rakish, but the shadows play on his body and highlight the slight bulge in his pants. When their eyes meet, a smile spreads over his lips, feline and curvy.

The door may be locked, but anyone could glance into the room and see Hyunwoo working Hyungwon's hoodie off of him. Anyone could see the topography of Hoseok's back as he tugs his own off before joining them on the floor, pressed up against the wall in semi-shadow, a single light helping his hands find their places in the handhold grooves of Hyungwon's ribcage, the empty pools of Hyunwoo's collarbones. It's his turn to be pampered today; a relationship based on appreciation works on exactly that basis. He's done a _good_ job choreographing this song, good enough that Starship greenlit it for sharing. It's only fair that they let him know how much they like it. How much they appreciate him.

Hoseok loves kissing. He's always so into it whenever they kiss, be it Hyunwoo or Hyungwon; he kisses like it's the last time he's ever going to taste them, taking and taking from them and giving himself up on a silver platter. He grabs the back of Hyungwon's head and pulls him up, but it's chaste this time: strokes of their lips together. Putting on a show. Hyunwoo pushes Hyungwon's t-shirt up first, letting it pool under his pits, just before hooking his fingers in the waistband of his pants and tugging them down, straightforward and no-nonsense. He likes looking at the proof of their arousal restrained first; likes to grind the heel of his palm against their bulges whenever they make out, letting the friction of cloth against sensitive skin work them up before he replaces it with skin on skin. 

"You should," Hoseok says in between short, peppered kisses. "You should ride him... _mm_. You should let me watch."

"I thought it was supposed to be pamper-Hyungwon day." Hyunwoo looks up at them, fingers pausing in their expert stroking through the material of Hyungwon's underwear. He's smiling a little bit. "Don't be greedy."

"It _is_ pamper-Hyungwon day." Hoseok flicks at Hyunwoo's hands, impatient, letting Hyungwon laugh in the crook of his neck as he pushes his underwear down. "He's going to feel good. Aren't you?"

"I'll feel good if you stop fucking around and get to it."

"Yah." Hoseok looks to the ceiling, as if praying for divine help. Hyunwoo pinches the inside of Hyungwon's thigh, but guides him off of his lap so he can tug his clothes all the way off, throwing them carelessly aside. He's still only at half mast, but Hoseok reaches around him and begins to stroke, just the way Hyungwon likes it. "Can you get the lube? It's in my bag. Inner pocket."

"I can fully believe that you prepared for this." Hyungwon grinds his ass against Hoseok's clothed crotch, revelling in the way the older shudders and tugs him closer. Hyunwoo looks almost amused as he watches them, returning deliberately slowly before he lowers himself down and leans against the wall, legs spread. A louder invitation.

"You wanted to watch, right?" Hyunwoo says, voice suddenly low. Gravelly. It goes straight to Hyungwon's dick; from the feeling of it, it has the same effect on Hoseok. He's laughing as he bats him away to crawl right back onto Hyunwoo again, letting Hoseok settle in the vee between his legs. He pushes Hyungwon further up with a hand on an ass cheek, getting a good grope in, before he tugs Hyunwoo's sweatpants down to his knees. His cock quite literally springs free, thwacking obscenely against his stomach. (Hyunwoo is pretty. Not as long, but thick and girthy, with prominent veins and a purpled, flared head. The shaft, though, is fatter; it burns so, _so_ good when he fucks, looks so pretty between his legs when he's being fucked. It's almost not fair.) 

The sound of the lube being uncapped is loud, despite the music. "Stick your ass out," Hoseok practically coos. "Ah, so cute."

"I am embarrassed on your behalf," Hyungwon says, long-suffering, but does exactly that, far past the point of feeling any shame. He's still not quite prepared for Hyunwoo to steady him with one firm hand on his waist and the other curling around his cock, faint wetness on his fingers belying that he's already lubed them up. It makes the glide easier, wetter. Hyungwon's blood heats up. Even despite everything being rolled into motion, Hoseok's cool fingers tracing his balls and then smoothing back towards his hole are surprising. Not unexpected, of course, but... just surprising. He doesn't make a sound, but he does inhale, just a little bit; braces himself on Hyunwoo's shoulders, knuckles white.

Hoseok fucks Hyungwon to the beat of the song playing in the background, on repeat, on loop. Not rough, but sure and deep, one-two beats punctuated with him sinking his fingers in to the last knuckle, dragging out hard with Hyungwon clenches around him; repeat process until he's gasping, pushing his ass back. But that's not entirely on Hoseok at all — Hyunwoo's hand is wet, gliding along the length of Hyungwon's cock reassuringly smooth, but he's — he gathers the precum dripping from the tip, smears it all over the crown, all over his own fingertips, and then he slides them down, down, and back — ghosting over his balls and perineum, and he stops. There, around the rim, stretched around two of Hoseok's fingers. Warm pressure against something that's so sensitive already. Hyungwon's knees feel weak.

Hyunwoo notices Hyungwon looking; his smile turns a little bashful. "Can I?" he asks, always careful, but still rubbing, persuading, and a little more of Hyungwon relaxes open. "Want me in you too? In here?"

The thought of both of their fingers fucking him wet and sloppy and open is so, so hot. Hyungwon swallows a bit, twists to watch him stroke his most intimate place. "You don't have to if you don't want to," Hoseok murmurs against the knob of his vertebra, mouthing down between his shoulder blades, following the path.

Hyungwon reaches back to tug at his hair, to pull that sinful mouth away from his skin, eyes locked on Hyunwoo's. "More lube," he grits out, because that's much easier than saying _I'm not sure if both of you will fit with your huge fucking hands, man._

There's a quick scramble for lube before his fingers return, dripping wet and slick. The thought of both of them inside him at the same time is giving Hyungwon a blood rush, a head rush, an everything rush. It only gets more intense when Hyunwoo presses _up_ and _in._ His fingers are a little thicker than Hoseok's. The ache is minimal, tempering out to something almost sweet, but it flares when Hyunwoo massages his rim with another finger and pushes that one inside as well. Two fingers each. _Oh fucking god._

"Doing so good." Hyunwoo kisses his chest; bites down on a nipple. Hyungwon jerks a little bit; his cheeks burn as Hoseok laughs, hopelessly endeared. He can hear it in his voice. "Ready for me?"

"I don't know," Hyungwon says, pointedly. "You _do_ have a huge cock. One more finger, maybe?"

" _Oh_ ," Hoseok says, utterly delighted, and traces at Hyungwon's rim with a third finger.

"I'm kidding, goddamn—"

"Oh," he repeats, significantly less delighted, but not quite put off at all. They pull out slowly; as much as Hyungwon thinks it's embarrassing to be held open, the sudden emptiness throws him off badly enough for him to protest: a wordless mishmash of syllables, voice dripping in need. _Anyone could walk in,_ he remembers. A shiver runs down his spine, and his gaze fixes to the door all throughout them manhandling him onto Hyunwoo's dick; Hoseok holds it, guides it into him, and the very thought of him watching as every inch of Hyunwoo disappears achingly slow inside Hyungwon's waiting hole is... it's hot, it's sexy, right out of a fucking porno. But there he is, held still and steady with Hyunwoo's hands tight on his waist — they're going to leave bruises, he just knows it — and Hoseok is _right behind him_ , watching them like a voyeur. Does it count as being a voyeur if he's going to join in later?

Hyungwon's legs splay out, held apart by Hyunwoo's body between them. It's filthy, fucking shameless. He's on display, Hoseok spreading his ass cheeks apart to watch Hyunwoo's dick disappear into him, his rim closing just under the flare of the cockhead.

"That's _so_ hot." Hoseok squeezes his ass. He sounds wrecked, voice laced with harsh pants. Hyunwoo looks starstruck, just looking at him over Hyungwon's shoulder, and then he gasps, a sharp inhale edged with a moan - Hoseok's fondling his balls. "God, that's so _fucking_ hot..."

His body feels too big for him — or maybe it's too small, he doesn't know, he doesn't know anything but the feeling of them surrounding him, strong and heavy and large.

He doesn't know anything but the fact that Hyunwoo's arms are a steady anchor, cradling him, a loose-locked cage holding him still so he can commit the weight and heft of Hyunwoo moving inside him to memory; that Hoseok is pushing their thighs further apart, spreading him open, watching the filthy-slick glide as Hyungwon rolls his hips and spears himself repeatedly on Hyunwoo's thick, heavy cock. He imagines Hoseok with his eyes wide, pupils blown, touching himself to the sight of them fucking hard in front of him, putting on a show for him. Wanting, for them. Lusting, for them. Something deep and bone-searing curls into the galaxy-wide space between his ribs: sex-heat and anticipation and exhilaration all rolled into one, fuelled by the ache of his muscles and the slow, slow stroke of Hyunwoo's hands, smoothing down his sides to his hips and back again like water.

Hyungwon stutters in his rhythm when lips find the curve of his ass cheek, smearing to the skin there. "Will you stop being a fucking voyeur," he bites out with no real fire.

"It's impossible not to be," Hoseok answers, nipping at his skin and moving back but not away. Hyungwon feels like he's on fire. "You look so good — fuck, taking all of him inside. Taking every inch of that fat cock inside... so _eager_. So fucking good for us. Feel good? _Yeah_?"

"It's embarrassing when you watch—"

The heat-pressure of Hyunwoo rolling back and forth across his insides distracts him enough, but Hyungwon twists his body to glare at Hoseok. He finds him flat on his stomach, supporting himself with his elbows, legs spread so he can rut against the floor, and suddenly it seems very, very difficult to string words together. What escapes his mouth is a wispy groan instead of any admonishment. The room is three times hotter despite the air conditioners blaring. The world is glass, every breath blowing spiderweb cracks into it, and he's caught helpless. Hoseok's face is so close to—to them —

Hyunwoo rubs at his back, slides his palms down to his hips, where Hoseok's have already made themselves comfortable. Their fingers entwine, and something sharp cuts through the ball of heat tight in his gut. "Don't stop moving." He tucks his head into the crook between Hyungwon's neck and shoulder, bites down at the same time he forcefully pulls Hyungwon's hips up, easy as breathing, and then—

And then he _slams_ his hips back down, burying his dick inside Hyungwon to the hilt, so much _faster_ and _harder_. Hyungwon falls forward, unable to speak, unable to _think_ , because _this_ — being impaled like this, in and out, like he's splitting Hyungwon open, is _exquisite._ It had been difficult not to moan out loud before — he's never been one for being vocal, unlike Hoseok — but every smooth piston fucking him thoroughly open while Hoseok watches, grip bone-crushing tight on Hyungwon's hips, like Hyunwoo is _making_ him do this — now he's choking on them, every brush of the bulbous head against his prostate drawing a whine from his throat. The music is still playing, drowning it out, but every whispered, prayer-like " _oh my god_ " from Hoseok and every low, rumbling groan from Hyunwoo rings in Hyungwon's ears loud and clear as bells. A different type of background music, punctuating the dips and vibrations of Hyungwon rising, rising, scrabbling for purchase — one hand on Hyunwoo's arm and the other reaching back, clawing at Hoseok's shoulder —

Hyunwoo fucks him right through his first orgasm, holding him close to his body, and when he blinks into coherence after the waves of pleasure have petered out into sharp trickles into his viscera, he finds that Hoseok has moved to lock his fingers around his cock, working his cum right out of him so it drips on Hyunwoo's stomach and all over his hand. His back bows, but he can't move away when Hoseok's plastered all over his back, almost like _he's_ the one who needs emotional support for this. He's finding it, apparently, in Hyunwoo's mouth, the wet sounds of their lips and tongue working against each other filling Hyungwon's ears.

"Oversensitive," he sobs, wriggling desperately, and Hoseok — sweet Hoseok — lets go of him, rolls to the side so he can nip at Hyungwon's ear one last time before peppering kisses on Hyunwoo's jaw. "Oversensitive, please, _please_ — too much, too — oh, oh, _oh_ —"

Hyunwoo tugs him down, further and further until he's bottomed out. It forces tears out of Hyungwon's eyes, but mercifully he doesn't thrust up into him any more. He can feel his pulse through his dick, in this sudden too-quiet static — or maybe it's the beat of the music, the bass reverberating through his body. Without the constant friction, the room is suddenly too cold.

But they're keeping him fired up; they may not be throwing more fuel, but this constant slow burn is just as addictive. " _Fuck,_ " Hyungwon gasps, reaching between them to ghost his fingers over his dick. Even the slightest brush makes him jerk his hips forward; the involuntary movement wrangles a soft sound out of Hyunwoo, still hard and aching inside him. It's a bit more bearable without Hyunwoo fucking him with that dancer's stroke, measured and controlled and driving him insane.

There's a stagnant moment before Hoseok moves to palm lazily at the bulge in his pants, drawing Hyunwoo back in for a kiss while he kicks his pants off. He has a beautiful cock, too; longer than Hyunwoo's but a little bit thinner. The vein is prominent, and the head is flushed an angry red instead of the dusky pink-purple that dusts Hyunwoo's. There's precum beading at the tip, glistening and thick. The glide of Hoseok's palm over it, spreading it over the crown, is mesmerizing to watch.

"How do I look?" Hoseok breathes, teasing, when he notices him watching, eyes scrunching up into little slits with the force of his smile.

"Hot as fuck," Hyungwon answers truthfully. Hoseok's cheeks flush deeper. He doesn't stop smiling even as he presses a wet, slobbery kiss to Hyungwon's cheek, pushing him flush against Hyunwoo so their chests press together; now, like this, their size difference is even more prominent. He may be around the same height, but he's lankier, all around much slimmer than Hyunwoo's solid, hard muscle. He's an Adonis; they both are, Hoseok and Hyunwoo, in their own right.

"Hi," Hyunwoo says in English, circling his index and middle fingers around Hyungwon's wrists, like he's measuring the circumference. Hyungwon laughs, incredulous, and watches Hyunwoo's face contort in pleasure as the action makes his inner walls ripple. "Hello."

"Hey," Hoseok cuts in, back to Korean, with an airy laugh. Something wet presses against Hyungwon's stretched rim, tracing around half of the circumference. Hyungwon's laugh stutters in his throat and slips into silence, but Hyunwoo covers it up with a sharp groan and a helpless buck upwards, lifting Hyungwon's entire body with his hips alone. Behind them, Hoseok sighs a little bit, the sound awed. His finger is still drawing half-circles where they're connected, warm and imposing, and everything narrows down to _that._

"Can I finger you?" he murmurs, suddenly serious. Hyunwoo makes another one of his bitten-off, desperate sounds, but Hyungwon — he can't remember how to breathe right, as if his lungs are too tiny and they can't hold as much air as he needs.

_"Hoseok..."_

"Red, yellow, or green, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart," Hyungwon says automatically, his thoughts in disarray. Hoseok with his fingers inside him, shoved up right alongside Hyunwoo... the thought is fucking _delicious._

"Is that a yellow?" Hoseok asks, pausing in his movements; Hyunwoo watches Hyungwon's face, reaching up to stroke at his cheek. Hyungwon closes his eyes. "Yellow. Green," he decides. "Yellow-green. More lube."

But instead of coming out ridged with authority, his tone is wispy and whiny and needy. The sound of it makes his shoulders hunch a little bit. But it's okay — they don't even seem to mind the... _raw vulnerability_ , they don't even call him out on it, which is worlds better than them fucking babying him or something; instead of any of that, Hyunwoo bites at his lower lip and Hoseok lubes his fingers up even more, and then there's the alien pressure of something else breaching his already-gaping rim, working in.

Hyungwon can feel himself fluttering with every ragged breath he takes, but Hyunwoo is there to distract him, even though he must feel it even more than Hyungwon; another projection, tightening Hyungwon up around his shaft. It's not uncomfortable; it's just a little bit strange. But Hoseok thrusts his finger into him for leeway and his entire body seizes up with the sensation, especially when the pad of his finger brushes up against his prostate, a sharp and unforgiving jab. Trembling, his legs straighten out, attempt to close.

"Come on," Hyunwoo murmurs, detaching from him just enough to hold him in place. When his hands lock like vices on Hyungwon's hips he can't even move; Hyunwoo is stone itself when he's determined, and he's holding him still for Hoseok to fuck loose. "You can take it."

Fuckdazed as he is, he still feels Hoseok's full-body shudder when he opens up enough for another finger. Just like that, they've stretched him out enough for two fingers and a thick cock to nestle snug inside him; it's a little bit painful but he can take the stretch, tears and sweat wetting his cheeks. He feels like he's underwater, blood rushing in his ears loud and noticeable, so he almost doesn't even hear Hoseok's continuous stream of praise and verbal worship; he doesn't even hear the questions they ask until Hyunwoo tugs at his hair gently and murmurs it into the bared, marked column of his neck.

"What?"

"Can we fuck you at the same time?"

Hyungwon's stomach swoops. " _What?_ "

"Can we," Hyunwoo says, and wets his lips. Hyungwon tracks the movement helplessly. "Can we fuck you at the same time?"

He's only parroting Hoseok at this point. His expression is almost pained, eyes scrunched into slits and mouth open so he can pant into the limited space between them, but he glances back over Hyungwon's shoulder and outright fucking moans. If Hyungwon had had the energy to gather himself and look back, he'd have found Hoseok sitting back and fucking into his fist rapidly, lip bitten, fingers of his free hand still curling up into Hyungwon's walls, catching on his rim every time he pulled them out. Even though he can't look behind him, he's still capable of hearing: the intervals between Hoseok's sharp, clear moans and the slap of skin on skin is vivid enough for him to guess.

Hyungwon's mouth is dry. They're still waiting for an answer. "Want to have me inside you, baby?" Hoseok molds his body to his back, kisses his shoulder. Those fuckers have talked about this before; it's the only explanation for how easy they're adjusting to this. "Want us to fill you up? Both of us at the same time?"

" _Hyung..._ "

But Hoseok keeps talking, moving his fingers maddeningly inside him, picking up speed at this glacial pace that he can't decide is better or worse than before. "You know what makes you feel good will make me feel good. You look so _fucking_ irresistible together, you know? Just wanna slide up right beside hyung, you know? See you fucked open. See you _stretched_ open. That, _fuck,_  does that sound good to you, baby? Or do you not want to try today?"

It's not just him: Hyungwon feels Hyunwoo moving as well, little grinds of his hips with barely any give, but it's still movement and it's still friction. He scrabbles for purchase, eyes rolling back — this is euphoria, this is —

"Babe," Hyunwoo manages. "Let him... let him think."

"Guh—" It's unbearable. Hyungwon tries to rut against Hyunwoo's stomach, clutching his biceps so hard that he can feel the resistance of his skin when his own nails leave scratches, but he can't move, he can't fucking move when he's being held still like this. Can he take it? Can he take both of them inside him? "Green, _green_ — _hyung!_ "

Hoseok pushes three fingers inside him, and Hyungwon wails. His orgasm rips through him mercilessly, dry but powerful. He's left shaking as Hoseok lubes him up until he's fucking dripping, hips bucking hard enough that even Hyunwoo's iron grip falters a little bit, slipping on sweat-slicked skin, and then — then Hoseok pulls his fingers out, one by one so Hyungwon is even more aware of the loss. His stomach twists itself into knots, lust and heat and fire under his skin making goosebumps rise all over his body. He's waiting, eyes closed but ears sharp: committing the sounds of this to memory. Hyunwoo's ragged breathing, edged with vociferations; Hoseok's clothes rustle as he takes them off entirely, then fumbles with the tube of lube behind him and drops it. It clatters to the floor, but then the sound of jelly being smeared over skin overtakes the lingering echo, and —

And then he's being tugged straight off, turned around so he's facing Hoseok. Hyunwoo pushes him straight back down on his dick. Hoseok's cockhead is touching his rim. "Green?" Hoseok asks, ever-gentle.

"Yes," Hyungwon says, arches his back (greedy, greedy, greedy). "Green, so fucking—"

" _Green._ " That's Hyunwoo, broken voice and all. Hyungwon leans back, presses his lips to his cheek, waiting, waiting, and then...

"Oh my fucking god," Hyunwoo flat-out fucking _whimpers_ , not even trying to move anymore as Hoseok feeds his thick right into Hyungwon.

It's a fight, it's a stretch; he's so much thicker than his fingers and a million times more imposing, hotter, even: it's like their combined heat could sear straight through Hyungwon. He's jerking, awkwardly moving his entire body up — away from the feeling on reflex, even though there's nothing more he wants than this, at this moment. He's hyperaware of the hairs at the back of his neck stirring, of the lube dripping down the curve of his ass, the wetness fucked right back into Hyungwon by Hyunwoo when he moves even the slightest bit. His mind whirls trying to keep up with them, and this — _this_ , being filled so much it's like he barely has the space to even say their names —

"Okay?"

Hyungwon nods mindlessly, head lolling back and drool dripping from his bottom lip. "Y," he tries, then thunks his head back against Hyunwoo's shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, fuck— green —"

But he's not the only one strained at all. There's an almost pained look on Hoseok's face, and Hyunwoo's breathing is hot and heavy in his ear. "Fuck, I can —" Hyunwoo thumbs at his nipples, and Hyungwon's entire body seizes up. He almost feels the sob wrecking through Hoseok's entire body as Hyunwoo thrusts once into the tight vice of his ass, rippling and sucking them in even further (he's so greedy, he's so drunk on this). "That — do that—"

"Oh god," Hoseok gasps. There are tears in his eyes and his face is scrunched up, but he smacks Hyunwoo's flank with decided firmness. "Don't, don't, let me adjust —"

"Fuck you," Hyungwon tells them. " _I_ should adjust—"

Even though they're all snapping at each other to let each other fucking temper out, get used to this, it's like Hyunwoo can't stop himself at all. "I, I can't," he whispers, eyes closed and voice shaky, rocking into them with little miniscule grinds of his hips. That's the only leeway he has; even though everything is cloudy, make of smoke, Hyungwon marvels at how his discipline is shattered entirely: a far cry from how he usually is with them. Hoseok makes a desperate sound; his hands betray his tension. They're clawing at every bit of Hyungwon and Hyunwoo that he can reach; skittering across the slim curve of Hyungwon's waist, the jut of Hyunwoo's shoulder and then down his arm, only to scratch his way back through the path he mapped out seconds later.

"Can't hold it in," Hoseok says again, but he doesn't stop. He doesn't stop, finding his rhythm to the same beat Hyunwoo did. They push in together, they pull out together, and it feels like euphoria; they keep the same steady pace they started from the outset, ruthless in its beat. The music's tempo matches. "Can't help myself, fuck, fuck, gonna lose it—"

"Don't, don't cum." Hyunwoo reaches forward, past Hyungwon's helpless body to cup Hoseok's chin. " _Don't_ cum, Hoseok."

Hoseok stops entirely, and Hyungwon whines out loud, arches up. "Please," he says, tasting salt water on his tongue, stinging his tender lips. "Please, please, please, _please_ —"

Hoseok sobs. His entire body hitches around the noise, pushing him impossibly deeper into him, but he — he tries, it comes in fits and starts but he edges up the tempo until the drag and draw of him against the inside of Hyungwon's ass, the head of his cock catching against the flare of Hyunwoo's threatens to set Hyungwon alight. Hyunwoo grinds up into him every now and then, but lets Hoseok maintain the pace, tasting friction and heat all by himself as well. It's slow at first. Torturous. Hoseok's eyelids flutter with every movement, and Hyunwoo's grip is _bruising_ , relaxing periodically like the pumps of a heart. But when they all adjust, Hoseok draws out and then pistons back in so hard it's _brutal_.

If before was being fucked hard, then this is being fucked _senseless_ , stretched out thin between two points, them tugging and tugging at him. The stretch is unbearable, a sharp ache that blurs the very edges of his vision before tears begin to blur the rest. He can't close his mouth, gasping for air because every thrust inside feels like they're punching it out of him. He's filled up, taking two cocks inside him at once, such a snug fit it's like his entire body is rearranging itself to make room. Without Hyunwoo to guide his short, hitching movements and swallow the breathy moans falling from his mouth, and without Hoseok to plate their chests together and calm him down with the soft glide of his hand and the comforting warmth of his lips on Hyungwon's collarbone — without them, Hyungwon's not even sure he'd be able to keep from passing out.

"Does it feel good," Hoseok murmurs, kissing Hyunwoo first — long caresses of his lips against his, then a sharper nip before he turns his attention to Hyungwon. "Tell us want you want, does it feel good? — mmh, we, I'll, we'll do it, anything. Anything you want — _anything_ —"

But that's the problem; he _doesn't_ know, he can't think because every single nerve in his body is fired up, focused on both of them moving inside him, forcing his body open and fucked so loose that he can take them both. Hoseok is moving inside him, sharp, erratic thrusts and the occasional roll of his hips, and Hyunwoo keeps jerking and fucking up and arching his back like he just can't hold back, and it's messing with his senses — he can't tell whose hands are whose, he doesn't even know what he's doing with his own body. The ache in his knuckles from gripping at them too tight, too desperately, is the only thing that he can focus on when he tries to.

"I, I — I don't — Hyunwoo, Hoseok, fuck, _fuck_ —" Hyungwon turns his head, eyes scrunched shut. Movement stops.

"What colour?" It's Hyunwoo this time, hands leaving his thighs (had he been holding Hyungwon open?) to slide over the planes of Hyungwon's chest, run over to his shoulders and then down his arms. One of them trails to where Hoseok's hand is entwined with his (so that's what he's been clutching) and the other creeps down past his abs to linger at the junction of his thigh and hip.

"What?" Hyungwon murmurs, stupidly — stringing words together is hard when he can only think of how they're trying their best to fill him up and satisfy him. To fuck him _full._

"Red, yellow, or green?" Hoseok, he determines. It's all blurring.

And then realization hits — but that's wrong, too. It settles into his mind, like sand sifting through the gaps between fingers, poured slow and steady and warm. It's so easy to find the word he's looking for when it's all laid out in front of him like this. "Green," Hyungwon says. "Green."

"Sure?"

" _Yes_ —" Hyungwon scrabbles helplessly at them, entire body heaving. It feels too hot, too fucking hot, and they're not moving. They're not fucking him like he wants, and that's not good, that's not... "Move!"

The sound that comes out of Hyunwoo's chest reverberates, deep and thick, and he lifts Hyungwon up and off of his cock achingly slow. It's almost like he's going to drop him right back down, and he can't help but brace himself for the feeling, but instead of letting him ride them again, Hyunwoo pulls out entirely. His rim closes on Hoseok's shaft with a faint pop that Hyungwon can _feel_ rather than hear. From the way Hoseok breathes easier, ruts desperately up against him, it's not hard to deduce that he did, too.

" _Hyunwoo,_ " he mumbles, reaching behind him with weakened hands. "Hyung, _hyung_..."

And Hyunwoo presses him forward, right into Hoseok, with a palm splayed flat on the small of Hyungwon's back. They tip forward, Hoseok on his back and Hyungwon lying full on top of him, neglected dick trapped between them. Before he can push himself up and ask _what the actual fuck_ , the familiar pressure touches his rim, hot and even wetter, and begins to work inside — all over again, even easier this time.

But no, no — it's still just as breathtaking, just as overwhelming as the first time. Hyunwoo doesn't even bother kicking his pants off, pooled around his ankles; he just slides deep into him and begins to fuck, _fuck_ like Hoseok just couldn't with the position and the sensitivity. Hoseok shudders repeatedly: Hyungwon can feel him, clinging to them like a koala, not even letting Hyungwon rise enough to touch himself, but the way Hyunwoo is fucking into him presses him into Hoseok even further, letting his cock rub wet and heavy against Hoseok's stomach. Hoseok is a furnace, he's _right there,_ with a mouth and wandering hands of his own — cockhead snug and deep inside him, hands reaching forward to scrabble at Hyunwoo's sides, Hyungwon's ass being used as a fuckhole for them both. It's unlike anything he's ever felt: wet and messy and filthy and hot.

Hyunwoo comes first, lips smeared to Hyungwon's shoulder and hips pressing his ass down further onto Hoseok, with a sharp moan that tastes like relief. He doesn't usually make a sound when he comes, but this is unmistakable (and it sends a thrill up Hyungwon's spine, at the same time Hoseok arches and gasps, like he's in awe). There's a pulse, and then his entire body curves downwards, erratic grinding fucking his own spill into Hyungwon, on Hoseok.

He's too sensitive to stay inside, so Hoseok lets him slide out. But his presence is still there, forever, a comforting anchor, even as Hoseok plants his feet on the floor and fucks up into him with renewed vigor; _this,_ this is how Hyungwon was _meant_ to be fucked. Riding someone who looks at him like he's the most gorgeous thing he's ever seen, being held by someone who just spilled himself into him, who touches him like it's an offering of worship. Even now Hyunwoo is trying to make them feel good, pushing Hyungwon up so he can wrap one large hand around his cock, the other cradling Hoseok's head so he can kiss him hard. It feels like they're trying to break him apart, brush away his skin and light up the matrix of heat and want just underneath, making him shine just for them.

Hyungwon can't even hold himself up at this point, mind still reeling from the exquisite, incredible stretch of before and the slick-wet feeling of Hoseok moving inside him; his elbows are going to give out any second, he just knows, and everything but their hands, their bodies, their raw emotion: it's all blurry, but these are all sharp, cutting through and embedding in his skin painlessly.

"Can't," he slurs, shaking his head. "Can't think, can't—"

"Baby," Hoseok whimpers against Hyunwoo's lips, and, with shaking hands, eases Hyungwon on his back on the floor. The cold against his bare back is a relief. Hyunwoo hooks his chin over Hoseok's shoulder, looking satisfied and still a little bit flushed and sweaty, watching as Hoseok guides himself into Hyungwon again. The feeling of opening up for them, again and again, takes over Hyungwon's senses, but the way they're looking at him — the way Hyunwoo reaches forward to tug at his cock, lazy and sated —

Hoseok scrambles for one of his hands, threads his fingers through the spaces in between, and Hyunwoo takes the other; he palms Hyungwon's dick with his other hand, sliding it across the underside lengthwise, grinding against the head, and that's. That's his undoing, with Hoseok's needy sounds playing the background noise, thrusts inside nudging at his prostate and Hyungwon can't, he can't, oh fuck oh fuck _oh fuck_ —

Hoseok _screams_ when he comes, spurred on by Hyungwon shifting and tightening around him. It's barely even coherent, a word that sounds like a distorted, mangled version of 'I love you', and that startles Hyungwon out of complacency for all of three seconds before he realizes that he's just so exhausted he can't bother to care. Hyunwoo is whispering something to Hoseok, soft and low, and the deep rumble of his voice is what Hyungwon ultimately closes his eyes and collapses to, fucked completely silent, too tired to even say anything when Hoseok pulls out. Two loads inside of him, leaking out already because his slim body just cannot hold in that much, and gravity's doing its job: making Hyungwon's very bones feel heavy, making their cum ooze out in globs.

He thinks he might pass out like this, well-fucked and exhausted, muscles screaming in protest, but then someone lifts his lower body and there's something warm and wet flush against his fluttering hole. It's surprising enough that he opens his eyes, shifts to look down, past his chest rising and falling rapidly and his stomach going concave—

And there he is, Shin Hoseok licking at the cum dribbling out of him, eyes closed and cheeks flushed bright. The lines of their bodies, backlit by the single light, is still so vivid; there's no mistaking what they're doing, and Hyungwon can't keep himself silent, because that's — it's filthy, it's _dirty,_ but Hoseok is eating him out and cleaning him of the cum they'd smeared over his walls. Everything is fragments, nothing is coherent, and Hyungwon thinks he might pass out.

He'd say something, but words are suddenly too difficult to remember. There's nothing to focus on but the feeling of Hoseok's tongue lapping expertly at the slick already smeared over his hole, until he stops licking and just holds his tongue out, waiting for cum to drip onto his tongue naturally. Electricity thrums under his skin, puffy entrance chafed; everything feels bruised and oversensitive, and Hyungwon thinks he can feel his pulse over his entire body. He's a mess and they're only making him messier like this, like he's going to fall apart, but Hyunwoo — Hyunwoo's _there_ , crawling up to calm Hyungwon down with hands like flowing water. They're cold, welcome on his overheated skin, smoothing down his collarbone to his hip, fingertips brushing Hoseok's, before he brings them back again.

Hyungwon doesn't have to say anything when Hyunwoo is distracting him from the taboo pleasure with his mouth, a wet kiss that's more tongue than anything. He's not sure how well he does, because he can't even find the energy to move his head and do it properly, but Hyunwoo still murmurs encouragements and sweet nothings in between long periods of taking his fucking breath away. Hoseok's tongue is a constant presence, but soon he lets Hyungwon's body lower — his back hurts — and joins them properly, nosing down Hyunwoo's jawline while his fingers comb through Hyungwon's sweaty hair. It must feel disgusting. After a second, his body heat disappears, and the music shuts off; the shuffling of cloth rings out in the sudden too-clear silence.

"Hyung," he croaks out — but what does he want? The world is righting itself, and his mind is rehoming itself in his body, but he doesn't. Know what he wants, and this is a little bit terrifying, in the aftermath. He just had two cocks up in him; that has to say something about him, especially when they like to say he got in the company purely because of his looks — and now one of them is leaving, after using him.

"Shhh," Hyunwoo murmurs, petting his head. Like he's some fucking dog. Hyungwon musters up enough courage to sneer, and the petting stops. Good.

Hoseok's voice comes from just his right, closer and closer. The way he shapes Hyungwon's name on his lips is sweet, sweet, but is it real? Didn't he leave? "Hyungwonnie," he says again, and then his mouth presses against the side of Hyungwon's neck. "Come, drink some water. You did so well, darling. Come on..."

And he's pressing something against Hyungwon's lips. Hyunwoo wordlessly helps him sit up, and Hoseok helps him drink the still-cool water. He didn't realize he'd been so parched before, but it feels like salve against the back of his abused throat. Hoseok picks up the washcloth by his side and runs it over the cum drying on Hyungwon's stomach. Hyunwoo circles his arms around his waist, so _careful_ , like he thinks Hyungwon is fragile — something he can break. Physically, he probably could. He suddenly feels... something: bad, to put a vague name to it, for pushing him away earlier.

"You're not leaving," Hyungwon mutters. They're not leaving after taking what they wanted. This is far from the first time they've done this, but it's the first time they've both fucked him. _You wanted this_ , says a soft voice in his mind. _You wanted this_ , and yes, it's true: he wants their hands on him, he wants them, he wants the softness that comes after, but...

But. What else can he give to them?

Hoseok looks horrified at the very suggestion, though. "Of _course_ not," he says, scandalized like he can't believe Hyungwon is even implying that they would. Though wordless, Hyunwoo's arms tighten around his waist just a little bit, and he rests his cheek against Hyungwon's shoulder. "We wouldn't leave you — we're here to stay!"

Oh. _Oh._ He's still fucked out, dazed, but they're actually silent, now; like they're listening to what he has to say, and even though it's really not the first time — even though this isn't new for them, it feels like it is. It feels like it is. Sex isn't a stepping stone. It doesn't carve out any milestones in a relationship at all. Still, he thinks this is the first time he's... noticed what they do, in the aftermath. Hyunwoo's presence is so fucking natural at his back, and Hoseok's reverence of them both has always been such a usual thing that he'd never noticed, but there's... something. It's something. And he doesn't, he doesn't know how to name it, but he doesn't... mind. He doesn't think he minds. Red, yellow, green, but he's not sure what colour to name this; blue, maybe. Blue, cool and calm, a soothing salve to all their bruises.

He reaches out to touch his cheeks, thunk his forehead against his own. His eyes are wide, brown. There's a foreign emotion in them; it might just be that they're glassier than usual, as if Hoseok's about to cry. (He's done that after sex a few times. It's endearing.)

"Can I sleep right now?"

Hyunwoo laughs first, a tentative vibration against his shoulder blades that Hoseok echoes after a scant second. And Hyungwon can't help it: he grins a little bit, lifts the corners of his lips up with the last dredges of energy he has. "No, really," he says. "I'm really fucking tired."

"We'll talk tomorrow," Hyunwoo says. This isn't resolved, but it's a promise. A useless filler sentence dissolves into nonsense syllables as it exits Hyungwon's mouth, but he's too sleepy to correct it. Hyunwoo takes one of his hands, and Hoseok takes the other, and just before Hyungwon falls asleep, he sees them reach out for each other as well.

And then he drifts, safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me and/or scream with me on [my twitter!](http://twitter.com/hoesuccs)


End file.
